Moving Out
by Ander Arias
Summary: Bloom leaves his house at Gardenia to move with her biological parents at Domino, much to her mother's shock, leaving nothing but a cold hearted farewell. Bloom fans, you won't like it.


**Author's note: This fic is inspired by a moment during the end of the first movie, in which Bloom calls Vanessa and Mike by their first names instead of "Mom" and "Dad"**. **With this fic, I'm expressing how much that single moment pissed me off (as well as many other people)**, **and erased the little sympathy I had for Bloom.**

**Warning: Bloom is going to be very unsympathetic, to the point of being almost out of character, but this exaggeration is for comedic purposes. So, if any Bloom fan is reading this, don't take this short story seriously.  
**

**Thanks to Chibi Horsewoman, whose short story "How Bloom Became the Lead Singer" (which I recommend you to read) inspired me to write this fanfic.**

Three weeks had passed since the Winx Club defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle, liberated the Earth fairies, and restored the belief in magic on Earth. The fairies, however, had to separate once more and return to their homeworlds, and Roxy was ready for her first year at Alfea.

It was a nice and sunny day at Gardenia. Mike already left for work. Vanessa already woke up too, like every day, and was about to prepare the breakfast for her and her daughter, when she heard noises coming from Bloom's room. She opened the door, and saw Bloom, already woke up and dressed, packing some stuff.

"Oh, you're already up, Bloom," said Vanessa. "By the way, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing my things," replied Bloom.

"Are you...going somewhere?" asked Vanessa, a bit annoyed that her daughter didn't tell her anything.

"Yes, I'm going to Domino," replied Bloom, while putting more things on her suitcase.

"I see...so, you're going to spend the summer there?"

Bloom let out a rather loud laugh.

"The summer? You're so funny, Vanessa..." said Bloom, shaking her head. "No, I'm moving for good. I'm going to live with my _real_ parents from now onwards."

Vanessa was shocked. It wasn't for the fact that Bloom wanted to live in Domino (she already knew that it was bound to happen someday), but due to how quickly she wanted to move, and above all, the fact that she didn't even bother in telling her parents about her intentions.

"Bloom, honey, don't you think that you're going too fast?" asked Vanessa. "I mean, I understand what you're doing but...well, your dad and I would like to spend some time with you before you leave."

"Oh my, Vanessa, weren't sixteen years enough time? Besides, I need to make up for the lost time with my _real_ parents." said Bloom.

Bloom's attitude as starting to upset Vanessa.

"You know, Bloom, just because I'm not your biological mother doesn't mean that you can't call me mom anymore," said Vanessa, arms crossed.

"Well, I need a way to differentiate between you and my _real_ mother, " said Bloom with a shrug.

Despite Vanessa had the urge to gave Bloom a well deserved slap, her soft temper got the best of her and said nothing. She then noticed something about Bloom's suitcase.

"You'll need a bigger suitcase if you want to bring all your things," suggested Vanessa.

"Oh, but I'm not going to take everything to Domino. Just a few things," said Bloom.

"Still, you should take some more clothes."

"Oh, don't worry," said Bloom. "My _real_ parents will buy me all the clothes I want. In fact, I could have a wardrobe even bigger than Stella's. Hell, I may just have a bigger wardrobe than Stella's, just to piss her off. I can't wait to see her face, it will be priceless!" laughed Bloom.

"Well, your dad and I are going to miss you a lot..." said Vanessa a little saddened, with the secret hope of moving her daughter, even if it was just a little.

"Yeah, I'll probably miss you too..." said Bloom, who couldn't hide a snicker. "But don't worry. I'll invite you and Mike to my wedding with Sky...well, maybe."

Bloom finished packing her things.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," said Bloom. "Well, goodbye, Vanessa."

"Wait, aren't you going to wait for your father to return?" asked Vanessa.

"Tell him I said goodbye," said Bloom, uncaring.

However, Vanessa couldn't take it anymore.

"Bloom, why are you acting like this?" asked Vanessa, still saddened.

"What do you mean?"

"You became a totally different person since your saved your biological parents!" cried Vanessa. "You're constantly gushing about how great your biological parents are, how happy you're going to be _now,_ like all these years, all the moments we spent together mean nothing! Didn't you stop to think how your father and I feel when you talk like that?"

"I thought that you wanted my happiness," said Bloom smugly.

"I do!" replied Vanessa. "But it seems like you don't want us in your life anymore!Is something wrong we did? Did we treat you bad in the past?"

Bloom shook her head, and sighed.

"It's nothing personal, Vanessa," said Bloom, placing a hand on er shoulder. "You were great parents. It's just that adoptive parents will never replace biological ones. Once you accept that, I'm sure that you'll be much happier. Anyway, it's getting late. Goodbye, Vanessa!"

And so, Vanessa, with a tear running down her cheek, saw how the ungrateful brat that once was her daughter left her house to never come back, for a much fancier life with two people she hardly knew.

**Author's note: Well, this was shorter than expected, but guess that I did all what I wanted. If you were offended or pissed by how Bloom was portrayed...well, you've been warining at the beginning. Reviews and criticism will be welcomed. Flames and insults will not.**

**(Just in case: I don't share Bloom's views on adoptive parents.)  
**


End file.
